


定制情敌 番外一

by LLLanlan



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLanlan/pseuds/LLLanlan





	定制情敌 番外一

江宴把车停进车库，下车前席之空拦了他一把，看着他欲言又止，磨磨蹭蹭半天没说出一个字来。

江宴于是关上门解开安全带凑过去问他：“怎么了？”  
“那什么，你觉没觉得我们，差了点意思？”席之空不动声色把手从口袋里拿出来，也解了安全带把椅子往后放。  
“啊？差点什么意思？”江宴一边说一边抬手解了领口三颗纽扣，看着席之空放椅子的动作，手上不老实在他腿上摸来摸去。

席之空抓了他的手腕道：“哎呀你等会儿。”  
“怎么了你说嘛，差点儿什么意思？”江宴反手握住他的五指，拉到嘴边吻了吻，“我觉得我们每天每天都很有意思。”

“我是说——我上次在学校看到有人给你送礼物了......”席之空嘟囔着，江宴耳朵贴着他才听清他说了什么，噗嗤笑出声，上身靠过去在他唇上亲了亲，额头抵着他的，问他：  
“空空吃醋？”

席之空诚实地点头，把裤兜里的小盒子拿出来攥在手里，复而又抬起来在他面前松开，说：“我是时候宣布一下主权了。”  
江宴看着他手心那个精巧的盒子，怔住了。

“我前天抽时间去挑的，没有买到男士对戒，定制又来不及了，我就买了两枚长得差不多的，你...你试试哪个能戴？”席之空试探着，说得谨慎，小心翼翼地观察江宴的表情。  
江宴伸手把两枚戒指拿在手里仔细看了看，轻咳两声又放了回去，从席之空手里把盒子拿回来放在边上的置物盒里，抬腿翻身跨了过去，坐在席之空腿上就开始解扣子。  
“你、你怎么——嗯？！”席之空话没说完江宴衬衫上的扣子已经解完了，露出结实的肌肉，然后伸手去解席之空裤子上的扣子，掌心在他腿 | 间摸了摸，笑道：“车里试试。”

席之空抓住他的手：“车里！”  
“车里啊。”  
“嗯...你等一下...！”  
江宴拉开他的裤链，手指隔着一层面料在他性器上摩挲着，另一只手摸到门上的按钮把椅背放平，“不等了，现在就做。”

席之空不知道是哪句话哪个动作撩拨了江宴，腿间一阵酥麻，他腰一软，那样敏感的地方被江宴俯下身吻了吻，他不小心就哼了出来。  
“嗯...宴、宴哥...车里不行......”

江宴舌尖在席之空半软的性器上舔了舔，故意亲得啧啧响，抬起头来吻上他，手上动作不停将他裤子往下脱，  
说着车里不行，两人舌尖追逐接着吻，席之空还配合江宴脱自己裤子的动作抬了抬腰，双手勾住他的脖子贴着他温热的胸口，在他伸手抚弄下断断续续地哼着。

很快两人都不满足于隔着一层抚摸对方，江宴抽空两手脱了席之空的内裤，一边吻他一边贴着那性器挺动着，摩擦间微妙的快感让他呼吸变得粗重，帮着席之空脱了上衣，亲吻又从唇角蔓延到他锁骨。

车里空间小，江宴动一下都紧贴着席之空，他俯身舌尖在乳晕上打转，耳边是软糯细碎的呻吟，他又故意搞的水声连连，席之空抓着他的肩膀捶了他一下哼哼着：“嗯...你轻点......唔都让你轻点！”  
江宴抬头，席之空正双眼含着水汽望他，咬着被吻得发红的下唇，一副让人看了就想狠狠进入他的可怜模样，撩得江宴太阳穴突突地跳。

他突然看到后排座椅上的两条领带，心生一计伸手拿过来，二话没说就将席之空的眼睛缠住了。  
“......！？”席之空双手钳住他的手腕，把还没系紧的领带扯下来，“做什么？”

江宴微微喘息着，哄道：“空空，试试嘛。”  
“你怎么什么都想试！”席之空还是松开了手，让江宴用领带把自己眼睛绑住，没想到这人得寸进尺，竟然将他双手抓了绑在了头顶。

他哭笑不得：“你这些都在哪儿学的！”

江宴凑上去在他眼睛上吻了一下，温柔笑说：“你写得比我‘过分’多了啊宝贝。”  
“我——啊......”

性器被江宴湿热的口腔包裹，还被他灵巧的舌尖轻轻挑逗，席之空实在说不出话，一想到这还是在车里，他又觉得无比羞耻。  
江宴一边上下吞吐一边观察席之空咬着下唇隐忍着不发出声音，使坏吸了一口，席之空没忍住差点泄在他嘴里，咬牙道：“唔...江宴你放开......”

于是江宴真的放开了，一只手把自己和席之空握在一起，凑上去亲他的唇瓣，舌尖窜进他嘴里搅弄，顶着齿根吻得席之空差点又失了意识，下意识地抬腿夹在江宴腰侧，情难自禁地随着江宴手上的动作扭动腰身，轻哼着向江宴索要。  
于情事上江宴从来对席之空是有求必应，他离开席之空湿漉漉的唇瓣，将另只手三指并着放在那唇上轻抚，席之空条件反射舌尖伸出来去舔舐，他有一下没一下地避让着，惹得那人怒了，想伸手来抓发现自己双手被绑，只能作罢，换上了恳求的语气撒娇道：“宴哥...你不要欺负空空嘛......”

江宴性器硬得发痛，他咽了口口水，声音嘶哑，说：“空空想要吗？”  
席之空点头，舌头终于捕捉到了江宴的手指，他舌尖卷了食指带进嘴里认真地舔，一根一根把江宴的手指舔湿，吞咽不及的津液顺着嘴角留下来。  
江宴三个手指模仿着抽插的动作在席之空嘴里搅弄，席之空呜咽两声催促他：“好、好了......”

好没好一向是江宴说了算，他个子高，把席之空往上抱了抱，抬起他一条腿借着车库里昏暗的灯光看到那微微开合着邀约他的穴口，食指在上面轻轻按压，就是不进去。  
席之空抬着腰等了一会儿发现那人手指只是在入口打转，不耐烦地咬着下唇说：“唔，你快进去啊！”  
“想要哥怎么进去？”江宴明知故问，一边说一边将食指往里面送。

里面早已湿成一片，吸纳了他的一个手指后很快不满地开始收缩。席之空又委屈又舒服，他扭了扭诚实道：“宴哥......手指进去嘛，空空想要你......”  
“每次空空都这样说，哥进去了又说受不了。”江宴看着席之空发红的双唇还有胸前微微肿着的乳尖，又探进了中指和无名指，俯身舔舐乳晕，齿尖叼着乳尖又吸又扯，席之空意乱情迷下什么话都说得出口，双腿夹着江宴上半身呻吟着。  
“宴、宴哥...你快进来空空受不了了......”

江宴手指在他身下进出，车里全是淫糜的水声，席之空无意识地绞紧，咬着下唇道：“快、快进来干我......宴哥，空空要你——啊...！”  
毫无预兆地，江宴抽出手指扶着性器不由分说插到底，双手抵在席之空肩上开始顶着那一点抽插。

“啊、啊......宴哥好、好棒......唔...！”  
席之空双手被领带捆着，大口大口地喘着气。两人早就熟悉了彼此的身体，江宴总是能准确的找到那一点，撞得席之空失了神什么话都说得出来。

江宴乐于看到这样的空空，这时候他的每句话都像是催情药，拨断了他理智的弦，发了狠就像要抱着这人在他身上死过去。  
席之空不知道自己情动之时乱七八糟的什么都说得出来，咬着唇呻吟，实在忍不住了又说着荤话把江宴激得更加卖力。

“嗯......嗯宴哥慢、慢一点......唔好舒服......”  
席之空眼睛湿润，以往在家里床上或者别的地方他可以抓着床单，抓着江宴的手臂，这会儿在车上手被绑起来，江宴发了狠顶得他没有着力点，他只能双手摸索着抓住了安全带。  
“空、空空......”  
席之空没空答应江宴，抓着安全带的动作使得他被迫抬起上半身，像是把一对乳尖又送到了江宴面前。  
江宴于是吻上去，双手垫到席之空的屁股下面，揉捏着那臀肉，动作是放缓了，但是进入得更深。  
......

他用手帮席之空射了一次，讨好地亲吻他唇角，从他体内退出来后把人抱起来，穿上上衣拉开车门往楼上走。  
两个人做爱的时候席之空体力总是要差一些，这会儿双腿夹着江宴的腰软绵绵地向他求饶，靠在他肩上小声说：“宴哥，还来吗？”  
江宴偏过头在他耳后亲了一下，残忍道：“哥还硬着，你忍心吗？”

席之空摇摇头，而后感觉江宴抱着他往上托了托，顿觉不妙，倒抽一口凉气制止他：“不！等一下等——嗯......”  
就着这个姿势江宴掰开席之空的臀瓣，硬挺的性器又抵了进去。

席之空心想，以后写黄文过瘾再也不给江宴看了，从刚刚车里那一发到蒙眼捆手，再到现在这个姿势一边走一边做，都是他写在黄文里面的，他一边嫌弃江宴太持久自己体力跟不上，一边文里把江宴写得比这还久。  
他总有一种江宴把文里持久过头的自己当成目标在努力的感觉。

江宴抱着他上楼梯，每走一步性器就在甬道里整根没入进入一次，席之空又爽又累，一口咬上江宴的肩，那一点被这样强烈的刺激，没忍住两滴眼泪从眼角滚出来。  
“呜呜呜，宴哥太过分了！”他不松口，江宴吃痛，一边哄他一边却进入得更深，甚至席之空感觉他在自己身体里又大了一圈，眼泪不受控制地接二连三从脸颊滚下来，领带都被浸湿。

江宴又心疼又心动，推开房门一边道歉一边把人放在床上，又开始抽插。  
......

席之空脑海里一片空白，身体被江宴占据着，意识被快感支配，到最后他到底说的要还是不要自己都分不清，哭得枕头都湿了一块，换姿势的空当也只能是抽空感慨今天也被江宴草哭了。


End file.
